Standing In A Nice Dress
by stargazer84
Summary: She heard Percy send the curse to turn the minister into a sea urchin, when she broke the kiss and pushed Fred towards his brother. She watched as Harry, Ron, and herself rounded the corner of the hallway when the wall exploded.


A/N: Had to get this one out…had this idea when I first heard T. Swift's Wildest Dream.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the way of Harry Potter or claim any rights to the song lyrics used in this fic. Please don't sue, I can only pay you in student/car loan debts.

Standing In A Nice Dress

In her third year, Hermione was given the privilege and responsibility of using a time turner in order to take more classes in a schedule that was already bursting at the seams. She was told that she was to return the necklace at the end of the school year before she left on the Express. But as ate would seem to have it, the Ministry and the whole of Hogwarts was more concerned about finding and capturing the notorious Sirius Black. The reminder to return it back to McGonagall had fallen to the wayside.

Hermione had kept it on her until she returned for her fourth year, fully expecting her head of house to meet her on the platform with her hand out to retrieve the necklace, but again, no one asked for it. For the rest of that year Hermione had kept it safe in the side pouch of her trunk.

For the next few years, Hermione had almost forgotten she still even had it. When she had started packing her new purple beaded bag for her travels the summer before what was supposed to be her seventh year, she scoured every inch of her trunk for anything that could help them. When her fingers grazed the cool gold chain, she quickly wrapped it around her neck, and made her way to the living room to have one last cup of tea with her parents.

 _He said, "Let's get out of this town,  
Drive out of the city, away from the crowds."  
I thought heaven can't help me now.  
Nothing lasts forever, but this is gonna take me down_

 _He's so tall and handsome as hell  
He's so bad but he does it so well  
I can see the end as it begins  
My one condition is_

Fred had stormed out of the front door of the Burrow as soon as his feet landed in the hearth of his parent's living room. The idea, to let these dark bastards run the whole of the Alley, forcing them into hiding, seemed to be the coward's way out. If it were up to Fred, he would have defended the shop to the last minute. But the Order had other plans, mainly keeping as many of its members alive. George understood Fred's stance, but at the same time, this was war, and they needed to pick their battles.

Fred walked the drive towards the hay fields of the property. He liked to come out here when he still lived with his parents. If one were to walk straight through the hay, it would take you to the marsh lands where a small beach was located. In their younger years, the boys would come out this way to enjoy a day of swimming. Now it just made for a convenient apparition point.

Fred was half way down the path when he heard the familiar popping sound. Knowing that there weren't any members, other than himself and his twin, arriving today, Fred pulled his wand from his pocket and proceeded cautiously. He could hear the heavy footfalls of the approaching figure just around the bend of the hay. Taking a few deep breaths, and feeling the magic tingle down his arm awaiting release from the tip of his wand, Fred stepped around the corner. The tip of his wand was placed perfectly centered between her collar bones.

He watched as Hermione sharply inhaled, and stared with wide red puffy eyes. When their brains finally took in the sights before them, the wands were lowered and the air was released from their lungs.

"Sweet Merlin, Hermione. What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until the wedding." Fred scolded as he pocketed his wand.

When she didn't yell at him for his carelessness, nor answer his question right way, Fred realized there was something wrong. Looking down at the girl in front of him, he saw her carrying herself differently. Her shoulders were slumped, her head was down, face swollen from tears. She finally looked up at him and sniffed.

"I….I had nowhere else to go…" she trembled.

 _Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress,  
Staring at the sunset, babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again  
Even if it's just in your  
Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh,  
Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh._

 _I said, "No one has to know what we do, "  
His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room  
And his voice is a familiar sound,  
Nothing lasts forever but this is getting good now_

It had started simple enough. The two of them would find each other at varying points of the day to complain about one thing or another, trying to outdo their wartime woes. It became a way to vent, it became a way to laugh.

"I had to help dad convert muggle radios so that we can broadcast magically to one another in case the Order gets split up." Fred explained as he twirled his wand.

He and Hermione were currently laying on the hood of his father's "new" car staring up at the cloudless night sky. The beauty of living out in the country allowed them to star gaze. The car was currently without wheels, and propped up on cinder blocks. Hermione had needed Fred to help her climb onto the hood, as she couldn't get her knee high enough for traction.

Hermione turned her head to look straight at him, clearly unimpressed.

"I had to listen to Fleur and your mother argue over her choice of flower for the wedding. Apparently, your great aunt Muriel is allergic to anemones. But Fleur insists on having them as they match her dress." She argued and turned her head back to the stars.

Fred stopped twirling his wand and considered the conversation between the matriarch and his new sister-in-law.

"You win." He declared.

Hermione smiled as the two fell into a comfortable silence. It was calming, watching the skies and listening to the orchestra of crickets in the distance. It was when a series of fireflies few above their heads when Fred looked at her.

"Do you think it will work? Moody's plan?" he asked her.

"I don't foresee how they can possibly tell which one of us is which. There would have to be a blatant sign around Harry to correctly identify him." She turned her head back to him, "It has to work." She whispered.

Fred nodded, then sat up on the hood, complaining that the windshield wiper was stabbing him in the back. He slid down the hood and stood in front of her and offered his hand. Hermione sat up, and with a slight push forward she ended up sliding down faster than expected. Fred caught her around the arm and hip to keep her from falling. Hermione in turn grabbed his arm and placed one hand on his chest in hopes to keep from falling off the hood. They looked at each other and laughed at the situation, until they realized how close they were. Due to the height of the propped car, Hermione was only a head lower from Fred's standing position between her knees.

Fred felt her small hand on his chest begin to bunch the shirt. Her knees closed in by his waist, pinning him to his current spot. Her other hand began to travel up his arm to his shoulder, then to the base of his neck. He shivered as her fingertips grazed the base of his neck.

He slid the hand at her waist, to the small of her back, bringing her closer. He placed his other hand along her jaw to tilt her head back to accept him.

It was a thrill to know that at any moment his mother could come out looking for them, his father could depart from the shed he had been hiding in all day, or any of his siblings could look out the window to discover their position. An innocent pleasure in a dangerous world.

 _He's so tall and handsome as hell  
He's so bad but he does it so well  
And when we've had our very last kiss  
My last request it is_

 _Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress,  
Staring at the sunset, babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again  
Even if it's just in your  
Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh,  
Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh._

 _You see me in hindsight  
Tangled up with you all night  
Burning it down  
Someday when you leave me  
I bet these memories  
Follow you around_

These moments of soft touches, exploring mouths were hard to find in a house that served as one of the bases for the Order. Yet, they always found ways to escape. A kiss beneath the staircase, a caress when passing in the hall, a brief snog at the top most point of the stairs.

Tonight, though, they needed to escape the house altogether. It was the night before the wedding. The chores of the day were done, dinner had been cleared, it was the one point that everyone in the house could take an hour or so to themselves without having to worry about crossing off another item on the to do list. Fred and Hermione found themselves sitting on the small beach by the hay field watching the sunset.

Hermione had her back pressed against Fred's chest as they watched the pinks and oranges in the sky. Their fingers curling and uncurling, exploring the lines of their palms, the indentations of where they each hold their quills.

"We're leaving soon." Hermione whispered as her thumb ran across his wrist.

"It was only a matter of time." He replied into her neck.

Hermione closed her eyes as she felt his breath travel down the side of her throat. Hermione turned and shifted her position. She gripped the sides of her white sundress and straddled his lap. Hermione brought one of her hands to his face as she felt the light stubble that traveled his jaw. She felt his hands on her thighs at the edge of her dress. She breathed in his earthy scent as she kissed him. She was met with the familiar chocolate taste of his mouth, as he always enjoyed a chocolate frog after dinner.

She wanted to be closer to him, make so that no air could pass between the two of them. She lowered herself further onto his lap and could feel his need as well. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. Seeing no hesitation on his part, she slid her hands from his chest to his belt buckle. As she began to work on his zipper, she could feel his grip on her thighs tighten. Never taking her eyes off of his, she lifted herself above him, and adjusted her underwear to the side, allowing him to be perfectly positioned at her entrance.

She came down slowly, allowing both of them to adjust. She watched as Fred's eyelids became heavy, and closed as he concentrated on the sensation. She placed one hand back behind his neck, and one on his chest as she began to rise and descend over and over again.

She raised her head to the pink and purple sky as she moaned. Fred watched as one of the straps of her dress fell from her shoulder. As she rose the swells of her breast would rise gently out of their cup, but never enough to fully expose. If she were to shift slightly to the right it would allow the bud to escape its prison, yet the anticipation of watching and waiting was exciting him more than ever.

She brought her head back down to look at him, when she roe again she began to lean back towards the sand, allowing him a deeper entrance. He brought his hands up under her dress to her waist, where his fingers gripped through her panties to help her come back down upon him. Her moans increasing as she came closer and closer to her climax. He rubbed his thumb gently over her nub causing both of them to come in ecstasy.

He watched as she leaned back towards him, her cheeks were flushed, her bottom lip red from biting it to keep her from screaming. She pressed her forehead against his. Catching her breath she placed a long kiss on his lips. Knowing it could be their last.

 _You'll see me in hindsight  
Tangled up with you all night  
Burning it down  
Someday when you leave me  
I bet these memories  
Follow you around_

She brought it with them, the time turner. She promised herself, she would only use it in extreme circumstances. She didn't tell Harry or Ron she had it. She could barely trust herself anymore. The things she had done, and seen, she never once decided to go back to change it. Even when she was pinned to the ground with a knife in her arm screaming, did she never pull that necklace out. What would going back do? Keep Ron from leaving? Then how would he have found Harry being drowned by a horcrux? Save Dobby from Bellatrix's knife? Then who would it have hit? The goblin? Then how would they have broken into Gringotts? No, she couldn't use it unless it was vital.

She now found herself running through the halls of Hogwarts. The Death Eaters had found their way through the barricades. Harry and Ron were just in front of her as they rounded a corner to see streams of color flying through the air as Death Eaters were attempting to attack Percy and Fred at the end of the corridor.

They watched and attempted to aid as Percy sent a curse towards the minister.

"Did I mention I'm resigning?" he asked as he stood over him.

She could hear Fred laugh just ahead of her when it happened. The push of the air sent her sideways. Dust, stone, and wood exploded within the space. She could feel the pile of debris covering her, she did all she could to protect her head from the ground and the falling wall.

She felt Harry make his way over to her to help her escape from the pile. Hermione could hear the screams and sobs as Percy dug his way through the rubble to find Fred's silent smile. Time had slowed as she watched Ron try to clear more debris from his brother's body, and Percy gently shaking his form. Time….time…

Hermione reached within her shirt and pulled out the small hourglass. She looked up at Harry just as he turned to her. Recognizing the object in her hand, he tried to reach out to drape the chain around himself, when Hermione gave it one simple turn.

 _Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress,  
Staring at the sunset, babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again  
Even if it's just pretend_

"You can't be seen."

This was the warning McGonagall gave her as she listed the responsibilities to her in her third year. Horrible things can happen to a wizard that meddles with time. Tonight, though, she would break that rule. She was a few moments ahead of herself, Harry and Ron when she found the corridor Fred and Percy were guarding. She watched as Fred shot a numerous amounts of stunning spells toward a Death Eater he was currently dueling. It was when she saw the hood of the minister fall that she stepped into the corridor.

As she walked through the corridor, she kept her eyes on Fred, and time seemed to slow just for her. She sent a body binding spell towards an approaching Death Eater, ducked out of the way of a stunning spell, sent a Jelly jinx at another, when she was finally behind Fred. He turned to take on the next opponent when he came face to face with her. Shocked for a moment, she watched as a smile began to form on his face, relieved that she was still alive. She brought a hand to the back of his neck and to his chest as she brought his lips to hers.

She heard Percy send the curse to turn the minister into a sea urchin, when she broke the kiss and pushed Fred towards his brother. She watched as Harry, Ron, and herself rounded the corner of the hallway when the wall exploded. She smiled as she turned her head back towards Fred who had just recovered from his fall. They locked eyes one last time when the brick collided painlessly against her skull.

 _Say you'll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress,  
Staring at the sunset, babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you'll see me again  
Even if it's just in your (just pretend, just pretend)  
Wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh  
In your wildest dreams, ah-ha ohh  
(Even if it's just in your wildest dreams) ah-ha  
In your wildest dreams, ah-ha_.


End file.
